


Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, Stripshow, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel certainly isn't expecting anything other than eye candy when he goes to the show that the basketball team is putting on.  Except then Sam dances to a song, and then Sam grinds up against him for his finale...and then Sam takes him home and...  When did his life get so awesome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written for the Angel's Radio challenge that I partcipated in this year! My prompt was a song - Wanna Do Bad Things With You by Jace Everett. If you're familiar with True Blood at all - it's the theme song. 
> 
> http://angels-radio.livejournal.com/
> 
> It focuses on Sabriel and Destiel fanfiction, and the second I decided to write a fic for this song, I knew it'd be naughty and this was just endless amounts of fun!

 

 

Sam straightened and kept stretching as the rest of his teammates teased him.  His body paint was finally dry at least, so he could move without worrying about getting it smudged.  He turned and shot them the finger and laughed at them, stretching slowly over one leg. "You won't be laughing when I rake in the most tips." 

 

"No fucking way is that happening Winchester," Brady shot back.  "You might be able to stalk around in those shoes, with that… _outfit_ of yours, but no one likes a dude pretending to be a chick. We'll kick your ass."

 

Sam only grinned and looked at the boots with thick heels beside him.  "It's a strip show Brady, no matter what we're trying to call it, and everyone out there knows it.  Don't blame me for being prepared," Sam said, winking. 

 

Brady rolled his eyes and stalked away from Sam.

 

"In fact," Sam called, watching Brady freeze. "I'll bet you a hundred bucks that I can rake in more money than you tonight." 

 

Brady scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Bullshit."

 

Sam reached over to his jeans where they were laying on the floor and pulled out his wallet.  He took out the hundred he had stuffed in there for emergencies and waved it. "Come on Brady, put your money where your mouth is.  Unless you think you can’t beat me?" 

 

"I'll happily take your money, Winchester. Might even buy you a drink if you beg," Brady sneered, stalking away from Sam again.  "We'll see who wins." 

 

Sam smirked and stretched low once more, humming under his breath.  Next time he needed to stretch before he put the thong on.  No place for it to ride up, but still. 

 

At least he planned to dance to Bad Things, not some pop song.  This was a song meant for all things sex, seduction, and stripping.  Perfect for his purposes in this case.

 

At least Brady couldn't mock him for shaving, since several of them did for their games.  If he'd been a little more...thorough, because he was planning to get lucky tonight? Well that was his own damn business. That and he didn’t like hair peeking out of a thong - body paint or not. 

 

Outside, he heard music start, and the crowd start screaming.  There were a hell of a lot of female voices and Sam winced.  Hopefully there was at least a guy or two out there that he could hit on. He licked his lips. Even better if it was a guy that he hadn't hit on before. 

 

Kevin came back from the stage, his face a bright red, but quite a bit of cash stuck in the knee-high boots that he was wearing. Sam grinned at the outfit he was wearing - the red thong could only be the work of one person. "You lost a bet with Charlie, didn't you?"

 

Kevin glared at him.  "If you say a word..." 

 

Sam held up his hands.  "I'm not saying anything, and it looks like you raked it in." 

 

"Yeah," Kevin said, starting to tug the cash out of his boots.  "Uncomfortable as hell to walk out there with cash stuffed halfway down these, but it was worth it." 

 

He leaned in closer to Sam and grinned. "By the way, make sure you get into the crowd.  The others are too chickenshit for it, I bet.  I definitely got molested, but if you want to win that bet of yours I just heard you make with Brady..." 

 

Sam gave a low whistle and grinned at Kevin. "Look at you being a devious little shit." 

 

Kevin winked at Sam and grabbed his jeans out of his locker.  "I want to see Brady knocked down a few dozen pegs.  He needs it." 

 

Sam snorted and stood up, shoving his jeans, shoes and shirt into the locker and putting the lock on a moment later. "I couldn't agree more. By the way, any guys out there?"

 

Kevin shrugged.  "I was too busy trying not to get my ass pinched, but it looked like there were a few of them." 

 

Sam licked his lips and smirked. "Good to know." If there were guys showing up to an all-male Basketball team strip show...well.  He was pretty sure that anyone not sitting with woman was going to be right up his alley. 

 

Sam picked up the pair of pants that he had purchased, just for this occasion and smirked as he tugged them on, pulling them up and over his hips.  He stretched once more and wiggled a bit, making sure they rode low enough to show his hipbones. If he was going to wear tight leather pants, he was going to make it work. 

 

Especially pants that were made for stripping. Sam grinned when he got the call to head out on stage and finished putting on his boots (even if they were only ankle boots) and fake bow tie (with collar), grabbing his hat as he strode towards the entrance to the stage.  He paused for one second to check himself out in the mirror before he grinned.

 

The stage was dark as he got out there, but he could hear the murmurs that the loud clack of his boots started. Sam stopped mid-stage and grinned as he waited for the music to start.

 

The lights came on a moment later, the low beat echoing through the room.  Sam sauntered down the rest of the stage, swaying his hips as he listened to the crowd scream. The song was a remix so it was a little bit longer than usual, but that would be perfect for his plans.

 

'When you came in, the air went out~'

 

There was a collective gasp and Sam grinned, taking his hat and tossing it to the crowd as he sauntered to the pole at the end of the stage.  Women lining the stage were already waving bills at him. 

 

He grabbed the pole and bent over backwards, winking at some of the women who shouted at him.  Taking yoga and doing weight training did pay off in damn good ways sometimes. Sam shifted and lowered himself into a split, pointing both his toes as much as he could in his shoes.

 

His pants - as designed - ripped along the seam of his legs.  Sam smirked as there was a moment of hesitation in the crowd at whether that was supposed to happen when Sam stood up and ripped his pants the rest of the way off.

 

There was a moment of silence as the crowd took in what he was wearing as he shimmied his hips.  The thong and paint were the same shade of black, but under the bright lights, it was easy to see exactly what he was wearing. 

 

Sam dropped his pants onto the stage behind him and sauntered close to the edge of the platform, bending down slowly. The other benefit of this particular ensemble was just how good he looked coming and going.  Sam gave a slow stretch and dropped to his knees in front of a few of the women, undulating in front of them as they stuffed a few bills in the strap of his thong. 

 

Sam winked at them, rolling away when their fingers lingered and made his way across to the other side of the stage, raking in a few more bills before he stood up and waved at the the ladies before stepping down the stairs at the end of the stage. 

 

More shouts, a hell of a loud cheer that made Sam smirk as he walked through the crowd.  He was groped more than he wanted to think about (dammit his ass was going be bruised), but it was worth it for the money that was stuffed in every single inch of his thong. 

 

That was when Sam spotted him.

 

‘I wanna do real bad things with you~’

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

Gabriel shifted nervously in his seat, hiding behind his drink as the room started to fill up.  Fuck, he was going to get caught here, and it wasn’t like he had a girlfriend so he could pretend that he was here for her, rather than…

 

 _Well_.

 

He took another fortifying sip of his beer and wrinkled his nose at the taste.  He never did like beer, but it was cheap and it was alcohol, both things that he needed if he was going to survive this. 

 

Gabriel watched the lights flicker and all of the women in the crowd cheer as one of the members of the basketball team came out. He flushed when he recognized Kevin from his Calc class.  Especially when Kevin stripped down to a red thong.  He even managed to walk out into the crowd for a few minutes as he finished the dance. 

 

Half of his beer was gone by the time Kevin left the stage. 

 

“Next up, ladies love him, but he’s a destined heartbreaker.  Give it up for Sam Winchester!” 

 

There went the rest of his beer. Gabriel could already feel himself starting to blush.  Women were crowding towards the stage, but the entire place hushed as the sound of heels came clacking down the plastic stage. 

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip, giving up all pretense that he wasn’t going to oogle the shit out of Sam the second those lights came on.

 

 _Jesus mother fucking christ on a cracker_. 

 

Sam was standing in the middle of the stage, wearing pants that were slung so low they should have been illegal. Gabriel swallowed his sudden dry mouth and shifted so he had his legs hidden under the table. No one needed to see him popping half-chub just from the sight of Sam in leather pants that hugged every single inch of his long legs. 

 

Why did Sam have to be perfect at everything? It was a fucking problem for the man, seriously. 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard as Sam swung around the pole at the end of the stage once before lowering himself into a split. His mouth went dry and half-chub was quickly becoming thing of the past.  Thank fuck everyone's attention was on Sam and not him. 

 

That was, of course, the moment when Sam decided that pants were no longer necessary.  Gabriel watched as the pants got dropped to the stage floor and Sam sauntered towards the edge, kneeling in front of some women, wearing the tiniest fucking shorts. 

 

He squinted when the money the women were waving at him wasn't being tucked into the band of the shorts, it was...

 

It was...

 

Gabriel was certain that his brain died. Hell, maybe he had died and gone to sexy heaven, and Sam was going to be here forever, dancing in a THONG, teasing the ever-loving fucking out of him.  Who knew? 

 

Sam rolled across the stage and Gabriel needed to stop looking at how well Sam filled out both ends of that thong. He yanked his eyes away just long enough to lose sight of Sam and to suck in a much needed deep breath.

 

When he looked back to the stage, Sam was gone. Gabriel blinked and looked around, because the music was still playing, the bass thumping and the dark lyrics-

 

'I wanna do bad things with you~'

 

-were echoing around them.  Where the hell had Sam gone?  He got his answer when Sam suddenly appeared in the crowd, not twenty feet away from him, all six-plus feet of his glorious mostly-naked body there for Gabriel to drool over. 

 

Fuck he was going to be jerking off to this for years. Years.  Maybe decades. 

 

Gabriel was a little caught in the fantasy of jerking off over Sam, imagining Sam walking up to him with a smirk as he asked for a ride (fuck off, he could be cheesy in his own head if he wanted to), that he missed the sound of shouts and screams getting closer to him.

 

He blinked when a spotlight suddenly hit him, making him squint.  Then there was a huge shadow blocking the light and he smiled gratefully.  That was when he realized who was standing in front of him.

 

Gabriel's mouth went dry and he stared up at Sam, his chest heaving slightly, sweat trickling down his sternum and he wanted to lick at it.  He managed to raise his eyes to Sam's (don't look at his dick, don't look at his dick, don't think about his dick, ignore the fact that you are almost at blowjob height), and smile.

 

"Well, hello there," Sam purred, stepping closer to the golden-haired man.  "Fancy a dance?" 

 

He was dead.  That was the only possible explanation for Sam Winchester slowly rocking his hips to the beat of the music and quirking a damned eyebrow at him. Gabriel licked his lips and tried to smirk back at him.  If he was dead, he might as well take advantage.  "L-love one," he stuttered. 

 

He fumbled for his wallet (the team was trying to raise money after all) and managed to put it on the table before Sam's hand closed over his and gave a slow squeeze.  Gabriel shuddered and flailed a little as Sam dragged his chair away from the table with one of his feet. 

 

"Don't worry," Sam said, leaning in to whisper in Gabriel's ear.  "No charge for you.  Especially if you enjoy this as much as _I’m_ going to."

 

Gabriel had a comeback for that. He did.  He really did.  In a parallel universe, he had a very witty, on point comeback to Sam purring into his damn ear.  Instead, of course, he just managed to nod and lick his lips with what felt like a dry tongue. Fuck, Sam was going to leave him for someone far more interesting, who would actually be able to talk and-

 

And _Jesus_! Sam was suddenly straddling both his legs, rocking in his lap to the beat of the music, his arms stretched over his head, every single inch of his sinuous body on display. Gabriel had died and gone to fucking heaven, forget hell, because this couldn't be hell. 

 

 _Then. Then, **then**_ , Sam started to mouth the lyrics, and Gabriel had never been more certain that he was about to come in his pants than he was this moment. He swallowed and clenched his hands into fists, absently realizing that Sam's hand was still wrapped around his and his wallet. 

 

When Sam finally stood up, a few more mind-numbing-almost-grinding undulations later, Gabriel was thanking every god that he knew for blessing him with some measure of control.

 

"Hope you don't mind if I use you for my finale," Sam said, turning around and straddling Gabriel's legs again, grinding back against the hard on hiding in those khaki chinos of Gabriel's. He groaned and arched his head back, dropping it to Gabriel's shoulder.  "Hands on my hips," he whispered. 

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, **fucking** **fuck**_ he was going to fucking die or come in his pants or both!  Gabriel bit down a groan of his own as he held onto Sam's hips as the basketball player gyrated on top of him, grinding back into his dick like he was starving for it.

 

The women in the crowd were screaming, stuffing money at Sam as he moved in his lap and Gabriel was just praying that he was going to survive however much song there was left. 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

With one final, deep, good grind back against Gabriel, Sam stopped moving with the music.  The lights cut out and he was off Gabriel's lap, turning to face the other man.  He grinned and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's ear.  "I'll be done with this at eleven, and I'd like you to meet my out front. I promise I'm much better with no clothing," 

 

He pulled away and sauntered back to the stage, collecting more money in his thong as he sauntered his way back up there, picking up his pants.  Sam made a face as soon as he was off-stage.  Kevin had been spot-on. Money stuck in your thong, and in your boots was hellaciously uncomfortable.

 

Sam headed for his locker, picking dollar bills out of his thong for a few minutes, grinning when he saw several fives, and even one ten.  Fuck yes, he was going to kick Brady's ass.  Pity he didn't get to keep any of it.  Oh well, it was worth it if Gabriel showed up later tonight. 

 

Sam turned in the money to his coach and headed towards the showers.  He needed to put on some normal clothing, at least for a little while, even if he was planning on losing it shortly. 

 

Showered, and wearing his favorite plaid shirt, jeans and sneakers, Sam made his way in towards where Brady was coming off stage. He grinned when he noticed that there was nowhere near as much money stuffed in Brady's jeans as there had been in his thong.  Getting laid and winning a hundred bucks would just be a cherry on top.  "Rough night Brady?" 

 

Brady scowled at him and Sam tried not to dance in glee. That would be slightly mean-spirited, no matter how much Brady would deserve it.  Two more of their teammates went out on stage before coach called them all together to announce how much they'd raised.

 

"Congratulations boys, because I think that crowd has left here with completely empty pockets!  We raised just over three grand," he held up his hands and waited for the boys to hush.  "With the highest earner by a mile being Sam, who took in just over four hundred bucks." 

 

Sam shot Brady a smirk and pretended to tip his hat to his coach.  "All in a day's work for the local food bank," he drawled. 

 

"You done good boys, now get out of here, and don't be late for practice on Saturday!" 

 

Sam sauntered over to Brady and held out his palm. "Pay up, Brady."

 

"I'm surprised you could even fit four hundred in that skimpy fucking outfit of yours," Brady sneered.

 

"You're just jealous I won," Sam said, tucking the bills from Brady into his wallet.  "I'll let you keep on being jealous while I go get laid!" He waved to the rest of the team and made his way outside. 

 

He hopefully had a fucking adorable biology major waiting for him.

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

Gabriel did his best to avoid the stares of everyone as they filed out of the building.  He tucked his coat a little tighter around himself and huffed. He should just head to his damn car and get the hell out of here so whatever prank Sam was playing on him would fall flat and he could spend the rest of the night jerking it to Sam and his-

 

"Gabriel!" Sam called.

 

Gabriel's brain fizzled and his attention snapped to Sam as he came jogging down the stairs.  Sam, in his jeans and plaid shirt and stupid grin on his face looked like college athlete perfection and Gabriel hated him a little bit for whatever prank he was about to play.  He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket and waited it out. 

 

Sam slowed a little bit in front of him and frowned. "Gabriel? You all right?"

 

Gabriel swallowed and tried not to glare at Sam. Fuck, did he have to sound so sweet and innocent and everything he wanted to have forever? "Yeah, m'fine, just go ahead and do whatever prank you came out here to do." 

 

Sam blinked.  "Prank?  What?"

 

Gabriel curled in on himself a little more, sighing. It was always worse when they tried to play dumb.  "Yeah, I mean, I know when I'm being set up.  So, just go ahead and get it over with, we'll go our separate ways and-"

 

"Woah, woah, woah," Sam interrupted, walking closer to Gabriel.  "Slow down. I'm not setting you up for anything. I mean, other than getting laid, which I thought I made pretty obvious with the whole grinding-in-your-lap thing." 

 

His fingernails were digging into his palms and Gabriel knew better, he _knew_ better than to look up at Sam and be fooled by his innocent look and boyish smile and fucking dimples.  But he did anyway, because it was Sam, and he was hopelessly in love with the bastard. "Right, sure. How'd you know my name then?"

 

Sam frowned a little, pushing his hands into his pockets.  "Jesus dude, who the fuck pissed in your cornflakes?  You take class with Kevin.  He's mentioned you a couple times when I've hung out with him.  I've seen you around campus and I'm not fucking blind."

 

Gabriel blinked at Sam's defensive posture and relaxed a little, sighing and pushing a hand through his hair. "You're not fucking with me?"

 

Sam looked at Gabriel and gave a quick smile. "Not in the prank-way, but I've still got hope for the literal." 

 

Gabriel managed a quick grin.  If he was falling for whatever Sam was playing at, fuck it, he'd learn his lesson and avoid Sam for the future, but if he wasn't... "Hell of a show you put on tonight," he said, looking up at Sam.  Sam's face broke into a bright smile and Gabriel felt his heart turn over in his chest.  Christ, Sam was unfairly gorgeous. 

 

"Glad that I impressed.  I promise that my moves are even better in private. Want to see?" Sam asked, winking at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him at Sam's cheesy pickup line, but he nodded.  "Must’ve been slim pickings tonight if you're coming home with me," he said, turning towards his car, looking at Sam to see if he was following. 

 

Sam frowned and followed behind Gabriel. "What does that mean?"

 

He stopped by his car, and unlocked it so Sam could climb into the front seat.  Oh fuck, he was taking Sam back to his apartment for a private show, which was either going to involve sex or some terrible prank.  Either way, he was royally fucked. 

 

"Gabriel," Sam started, leaning back in his seat.  "Try that again for me?" 

 

Gabriel snorted and took his next left, turning towards his apartment.  At least he had a studio on the top floor that cost his parents an arm and a leg. He wasn't paying for it, so fuck if he cared how much it was running them on a monthly basis.

 

"It means that hot basketball players who could go home with any guy or girl on campus don't pick overweight science nerds to, uh, for one night of fun," Gabriel said, taking another turn, before pulling in to his parking garage. 

 

Sam turned in his seat to look at Gabriel once he had parked the car.  "Gabriel."

 

Gabriel sighed and turned to look at Sam. Time for the penny to drop. _Damn_. And here he'd almost gotten his hopes up that Sam would-

 

 _Oh. Ohhhh._   Sam's lips on his were soft and insistent and Sam's hand was cupping his cheek, pulling him in closer.  Gabriel closed his eyes and let him melt into the touch, shifting until he was pressed into the gear shift as Sam slowly kissed him deeper.

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss and stroked his thumb over Gabriel's cheek.  "As much as I would love to make out in your car, I would much rather get to a bed and get naked. Think we can do that?"

 

Gabriel's brain was still a bit stuck on the fact that Sam had kissed him (and fuck he was such a good kisser and he could spend fucking years exploring the different ways that Sam could kiss him), to realize he was being asked a question.  The second he caught up, he was nodding and opening the door. 

 

He led the way over to the elevator and hit the button, looking at Sam nervously.  Was he really doing this?  Bringing the hottest guy on the basketball team home with him for a night of (hopefully really fucking good!) sex? 

 

"You okay?" Sam asked, reaching out to take Gabriel's hand in his and give it a slow squeeze.

 

Gabriel's mind went a little blank as Sam's hand wrapped around his and gave a slow squeeze.  Sam's hands were huge and completely covered his and were tugging him into the elevator.  He stared up at Sam in surprise, looking down at their hands and then back up to Sam.

 

Sam grinned, pushing Gabriel back towards the wall of the elevator as it began its slow climb.  "You're rather adorable when you look at me like you can't believe I'm here, Gabriel." 

 

"I can't," Gabriel said, licking his lips. Sam's eyes went dark and he shivered, his back bumping into the elevator rail.  "Believe that you're here, I mean."

 

"Then I should get around to making you believe it," Sam purred, releasing Gabriel's hand so he could get both of them on Gabriel's hips.  "Ever made out in an elevator, Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel was in the middle of shaking his head when Sam kissed him again, completely different from how they had kissed in the car. There, Sam had been soft, almost gentle. Like this, he was intent to consume and devour. Gabriel moaned into Sam's mouth and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.  As long as he had this, he was going to hold on until the other shoe dropped.

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss just enough to pant, "Legs around my waist, Gabriel," before diving back into the kiss, sucking at Gabriel's lower lip. 

 

He moaned again, both of his fingers tangling into Sam's hair as he gave a slow grind against Sam's belly.  Fuck, he was so hard that it hurt, especially after not getting to finish earlier, and Sam was just pulling him in harder and kissing him deeper...

 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

 

Gabriel let his head fall back and he panted, cursing elevators and their eventual need to stop.  He was about to ask Sam to put him down so he could lead the way when Sam just adjusted his grip and walked out of the elevator.

 

Gabriel flailed and tightened his hold on Sam, looking back up at him in shock.  “Sam!”

 

Sam stopped in the hallway and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

 

Gabriel was about to protest when Sam’s hands shifted again, this time to his ass and gave a slow, delicious squeeze. He shuddered and could feel his dick blurting out another drop of precome.  “Fuck...number one twenty-one.” 

 

Sam immediately sprang into motion, and Gabriel was busy trying not to rub himself against Sam, or rock back into the fingers that were still squeezing his ass.  When Sam stopped again and raised another eyebrow, Gabriel fished his keys out of his pocket and fumbled for the door. 

 

He managed to turn the knob and open the door, having a completely irrational moment of panic wondering what the hell the rest of his apartment looked like before Sam turned to look at him again. Like this, Gabriel realized that they were at the same eye level and before he could think for another second, he was kissing Sam. 

 

Sam moaned into his mouth and Gabriel wanted to hear that sound over and over again.  He dropped his keys to the floor and tangled both of his hands into Sam’s hair, tugging on it and pulling him into the kiss.  He didn’t fucking care if this was a trick anymore, he wanted everything he could get from Sam. 

 

When Sam broke away from the kiss Gabriel gave an impatient whine.  “No, Sam-”

 

“Gabriel, tell me where the damn bedroom is before I fuck you against the wall,” Sam growled, tightening his hold on Gabriel’s ass, giving him a hard squeeze. 

 

Gabriel arched and tried to think. Sam wanted something, fuck, what the hell was it again?  He blinked a few times and caught sight of his bedroom door.  He pointed towards it.  “There.”

 

“Thank fuck,” Sam panted, striding towards it.

 

Gabriel laughed as Sam dropped him on the bed, leaning up to make a comment when he realized that Sam had kicked off his socks and shoes and was stripping off his shirt.  Shit, he needed to get a fucking clue already and catch up here!

 

He scrambled a little and tossed his shoes and socks towards the door and tugged his belt out of the loops.  Gabriel was in the process of undoing the zipper on his khakis when Sam’s big hands were suddenly wrapped around his. He froze and looked up at Sam.

 

Sam knelt down in front of Gabriel and smirked. “Let me?” he asked, tugging on the waist of Gabriel’s pants and his boxers. 

 

Gabriel’s brain fizzled and decided to go completely fucking offline.  He swallowed hard and nodded when Sam started to tug his pants down, pulling at them until they were laying in a pile at his feet.  His cock bobbed against his stomach and he flushed when Sam knelt down in front of him.

 

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Gabriel’s thigh.  “Can I blow you?”

 

Gabriel laughed a little and dropped his hand to Sam’s hair, giving a gentle tug.  “Uh, not fucking arguing.” 

 

Sam huffed out another laugh against his skin and Gabriel moaned when suddenly lips were sucking at the head of his cock. His hand flexed in Sam’s hair and Sam moaned around him, going at it even more eagerly than before.

 

“Fuck, Sam, I’m not gonna…”  Gabriel tugged on Sam’s hair, panting hard. “Still so fucking keyed up from you grinding against me at the damn show…” 

 

Sam pulled off long enough to lick his lips and stare up at Gabriel.  “Do it. Wanna taste you, then come all over you.” 

 

“Jesus,” Gabriel gasped, groaning when Sam wrapped one big hand around him and focused on sucking the tip of his dick, the only thing not covered by Sam’s hand.  “Fuck, Sam, I want…” 

 

Sam only moaned around him and sucked more eagerly at him.  Gabriel shuddered, his free hand tightening in the sheets.  Fuck, Sam’s mouth was so hot and fucking perfect and oh god, he was gonna come and lose it all over Sam. 

 

Then one long, slim finger was pressed behind his balls and Gabriel lost it, thrusting his hips up and into Sam’s mouth as he came, his thighs shaking as Sam sucked on him and kept sucking, until he gave a whine, squirming away from him.  Fucking oversensitivity.

 

“God you’re so hot,” Sam said, his voice hoarse as he stared at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel sucked in a few deep breaths of air, his head swimming as he stared at Sam, giving a little hysterical laugh. “Are you fucking joking right now?”

 

When Sam only gave him a confused blink Gabriel levered himself back up and into a sitting position, grabbing Sam by the hips, pulling him closer.  “Fuck, you are the hot one.  What are you doing with someone like me?” 

 

Gabriel didn’t bother letting Sam answer, instead he wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock and jacked him, nice and slow, watching precome bead at the tip.  He licked his lips greedily, his mouth watering.  “You are going to taste so good,” he murmured, leaning in and swiping his tongue along the tip. 

 

Both of Sam’s big hands were suddenly in his hair, tugging him closer.  Gabriel closed his eyes and gave a slow suck, bobbing his head as Sam kept pulling him. He didn’t push, only gave small little presses and Gabriel loved him all the more for it. Especially when he realized that Sam was talking. 

 

“Fuck, your mouth, it’s so good and hot, fucking perfect, christ, look at you taking me in like that, so easy, fuck,” Sam gasped, licking his lips.  “Fuck, watch you do this for hours, just suck me until those lips of yours are red and shining.”

 

Gabriel moaned around Sam’s cock, sucking at him even more eagerly, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t swallow down. He was out of practice at this. Sam was starting to rock with every bob of his head and Gabriel could feel him swelling on his tongue.

 

He whined and took Sam in as deep as he could, swallowing around the tip of his cock until Sam cried out again, flooding his mouth with come.  Gabriel swallowed as much as he could, pulling his mouth away and tugging Sam towards the bed as his whole body went boneless. 

 

“Holy shit you are so hot…” Sam said, trying to get his limbs to cooperate as he sprawled out on the bed.  “We’re going to take a nap and then we’re going to do that again.”

 

Gabriel hummed in agreement, settling on the bed next to Sam.  He was still wearing his shirt and it was too hot.  It took him a few tugs, but he managed to get it off and throw it over the side of the bed. Sam didn’t seem to care about his overweight issue, so he might as well get comfy. 

 

“Are you a cuddler?” 

 

Gabriel opened both of his eyes and stared at Sam, who was giving him a bright, hopeful look.  His heart turned over in his chest and he swallowed. “Y-yeah?” 

 

“Okay good,” Sam said eagerly, reaching out to tug Gabriel against his chest.  “You’re gorgeous and I want you all curled up against me.” 

 

“You’re welcome to curl up with me any time you want,” Gabriel blurted before he cursed himself for being so open with what he wanted. 

 

Sam pulled back just enough to look down at Gabriel. He grinned and leaned down for a kiss. “How about dinner after round two? And then maybe coffee tomorrow?”

 

Gabriel’s breath caught in his chest and he yanked Sam down and into a kiss.  Sam was smiling into the kiss, pulling him closer. 

 

Fuck, maybe if he played his cards right he could keep Sam. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
